


Never Doubt the Outcome

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Father's day has come and gone and Lance gets a little nostalgic and homesick, it also so happens that the Olkari has invited them to a festival to relax and have a good time.  Lance participates in some fun crafts, and we learn a little about who Lance's Pa has been involved with.





	Never Doubt the Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's been a while. Uh, oops? Okay. I kinda struggled with this one. But I finally got it out and it's really long too! That means more content for you to make up for my abscence!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Remember to comment and Kudos, Darlings! (Examples: key smashes, emoticons, comments, and questions!)

**Then:**

**Lance wasn’t blind. A bit oblivious yes, but not blind. With how often his Pa came to meals with Hanzo, how they chuckled quietly on their side of the table and that one time he found them kissing right after Hanzo just got back from Hanamura- it wasn’t too hard to put all the pieces together that they were well, _together_.**

**One morning Lance had woken up a little earlier than usual. He wanted to go back to sleep, but no sleep came. Groaning he rolled out of bed and headed up for the roof to view the sunrise. If he was gonna be up this early he was gonna start his day off at least seeing something pretty.**

**When he got up there, Hanzo was perched on the shed, staring out into the horizon, it already turning pink as the sun was starting to rise.**

**“Hi.” Lance greets, giving a little wave and Hanzo turned raising a hand in greeting.**

**“Hello, could you not sleep?”**

**Lance shrugged, “I think being around so many morning people is rubbing off on me, it’s awful! How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep if I’m not GETTING my beauty sleep by waking before the sun!”**

**Hanzo rose an eyebrow, “That certainly sounds like a predicament.”**

**There were a couple moments of silence while Lance reviewed his life choices. He was totally making a fool of himself in front of his Pa’s lover.**

**The sun was rising over the horizon and Lance watched in awe as the light started to burn away the shadows; a progression that took minutes in time, a physical reminder that the earth was always turning that time waited for no man.**

**“Wow. I can see why you like it up here.” He turned to look at Hanzo, who was giving a soft smile.**

**“This place does have a certain charm to it.”**

**It was that morning that Lance had to bid goodbye to his Pa, who was leaving on a mission to** **Numbani.**

**“Someone’s gotta dispense some justice to those backward talon scum. And I’m just the guy to do it. I’ll be back in a few days kiddo.” Pa ensures ruffling his hair, “I’m puttin’ you under the charge a Hanzo here. Darlin’ you take care yeah?”**

**Hanzo gives a wan smile and leans over, pressing his forehead against Pa’s. “I’ll keep watch over Lance, now you better keep watch yourself and return alive and in one piece.”**

**Pa grins, kissing Hanzo’s nose. “Darlin you’ll hardly notice I’m gone, and I’ll come back alright. In one piece too, not even a scratch on my hat I’ll bet.”**

**Hanzo rolls his eyes, “Go, before your dropship leaves without you, you fool.”**

**“Love you too!” Pa chimes back and gives  L** **ance** **a strong hug, “Now you sit tight now Scamp. Give Hanzo here a run for his money.”**

**Lance grinned and nodded, “Sure thing!” He promised. And Pa laughed, ruffling his hair even more before finally leaving for the drop post.**

**Lance felt Pa’s absence something awful and sighed wistfully when he wasn’t at supper. The team that was currently stationed there did all they could to cheer him up and it worked for a little while, but when he got back to the shared quarters he had with his Pa the place just felt so…empty.**

**Hanzo was sitting on the couch, reading a book. It was small, and Lance peaked at the cover, the writing where the title was supposed to be definitely wasn’t English or Spanish. But…Hanzo was from Japan right?**

**“Is there something you need?” Hanzo asked, not looking up from his book.**

**“I was trying to read the title of your book, but I can’t read it.”**

**“Ah.” He responded and looked up. “It says ‘The Tales of Ise’ it is a series of poetry.”**

**“Cool. Didn’t know you liked stuff like that.” Lance sat next to him. “Did English look like that before you learned it?”**

**Hanzo chuckled. “Yes, but like with all things, once you understand the foundation it isn’t nearly as strange.”**

\--

**For the next few days, Hanzo and Lance worked together, Hanzo teaching him the basics of Hirigana and katakana. ‘Kanji will come later’  he assures as Lance struggles to commit the shapes to memory.**

\--

**One afternoon Lance is in the shooting range, holding the pistol ( with a special request from Soldier 76 with a ‘don’t shoot your eye out') and special gear to wear.**

**Lance shot the target bullseye and Hanzo placed a hand on his shoulder (he knew it was Hanzo cause no one else can be as quiet, ‘cept for Genji.)**

**“I thought I might find you in here. That was an excellent shot you made.”**

**Lance beamed, “Thanks! Pa’s a great teacher. He’s given me a few pointers for a few years now, says I’m almost old enough to start training with the dead eye.**

**“I see, you’re growing into a fine young man, Lance. Much like your father.”**

**Lance started to put away his gun with a pep in his step. That pep didn't last long as he tapped the button to close up the gun case, his thoughts and doubts whirling around in his head. Lance turned to Hanzo, searching for the words about the feeling that had popped up. His Pa was a hero, and that was Lance's dream too, but Pa hadn't been around nearly as much as Lance would want. He understood the why, but was it really enough to push Lance onto the path that he wanted?**

**“Hanzo, do you think I’ll ever be a hero like my Pa?”**

**Hanzo gave a scoff and leveled his gaze with Lance's, “The outcome was never in doubt. Do you not recall your adventure in Kings Row?”**

**Lance remembered. He remembered the Omnics attack, how he stood up for that little girl and how he helped Tracer out. He remembered her excitement and her pride in him, and the pride his Pa had when HE found out what had happened.**

**“I do.”**

**Now approval of Hanzo. (One of the harder ones to please according to Tracer herself and Lance had never really known her to lie.) and his day couldn't possibly get any better!**

**Hanzo hummed and placed a strong arm around Lance’s shoulders and led him to the mess hall. Lance was glowing the whole way.**

Now:

If his math was correct Father’s Day had recently passed on earth. Everyone else seemed to of forgotten what a calendar was and didn’t really want to know when it was on earth. If it was summer or winter. If it was the birthday’s of his sibling's, Mom, Dad, Pa and all of the others back at Overwatch.

Lance was having one of his down days when he just missed home with such an aching force. He wanted to be there for his Pa planning the cargo drops with him on how to fight talon and all the other foes threatening the safety of those on earth.

Lance wanted to bar-B-que with his dad and talk about training in the garrison and share stories with his siblings about school work and adventure.

He wanted to be home to embrace him mom and lift the laundry out of her hands and do it just because cause Mom’s need breaks too.

There were so many things Lance wanted but couldn’t have because he was HERE in the castle ship rather than there, at home on earth.

“Lance M’boy, here in the observatory again, eh? What’s the occasion?”

Lance looked at the tiny blue Earth floating just a few inches from his face, “Father's day has come and gone on Earth and I wasn't there to Celebrate.”

“Father's day? What’s that about?”

Lance smiled at the non-subtle digging, “It’s a day where you celebrate father’s, and what they do for their family’s. There’s a matching mother’s day for it too. I have three dads and basically, I’m stuck in space while they're on Earth worrying over me. Some father’s day gift huh?”

Coran furrowed his bro looked at the earth, then back to Lance. “They would be proud of you Lance, I know I am. Now come on, the Olkari invited us to a festival! There’ll be games and ceremonies of all kinds! I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

The Festival was huge, there were lights hanging everywhere and strung across the streets. Various vendors were set up, offering their homemade wares, and there was laughter everywhere. Old women were chattering together, chuckling at what Lance presumed were their husbands playing a sport that looked like it was made for people much younger. There were children running around wearing colorful tunics and kites were flying in the air. There were such jovial attitudes it was completely contagious. 

"LANCE!" Hunk called out, and like the good buddy he was, Lance made his way to the voice of his big pal, who was sparkling with excitement. "It's so awesome that we found each other- this place is HUGE, but look, Lance, look- I made a PLATE." And he held up a green clay plate that was perfectly smooth; he supposed that all that food goo pizza did him some good for clay molding.

"Looks great buddy, you gonna paint that?" Hunk nodded, "Yup! I was thinking yellow, hey- and while I'm painting and their firing while you make something with me!”

Lance gave a half-hearted grin, “I’m always up for a pottery.”

In the next half hour he made a cup, it wasn’t too large and it was giving Lance all kinds of nostalgic feelings. The ribs he was giving the clay, and the texture he was attempting to do the bottom rim he was certain Hanzo would appreciate the care and designs he depicted two dragons on it with paint.

Once Lance was done with his awesome cup he held his prize in his hand, grinning from ear to ear looking for anyone else to show off his awesome pottery to.

“Thanks man!" He bid the guy farewell and went off on his way.

Keith was at a booth holding what looks to be some kind of play knife, trying to hit some targets. Kids around him were cheering.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance sauntered up, “I see you’ve found your favorite booth. Any prizes to be won?”

Keith hummed and threw a knife, impaling it in a shape that didn’t look like it COULD hold the knife.

“This guy says if I can get these knives in three of those shapes, those kids can get uh-” He stops and motions to some of the boxes Coran coveted so much. Oh god.

“I’m gonna take this as my cue to leave.” Lance turned on his heel and headed in another direction, looking at the various booths. One was selling handcrafted lamps, little orbs of light hovering in the center, and the person who was probably in charge of the booth bantering with someone another woman who had two children. A boy standing just off to the side, looking at another lamp with disinterest a little girl starring at the booth next to the lamps.

It had kites covering the station, each kite depicted different things, some were animals with teeth and painted fur on the thin fabric and others were scale-y with many eyes that looked so 3D it was uncanny, and others were ships. One kinda looked like the castle ship if you squinted.

“Hello there Paladin!” Greeted an Olkari standing in front of a tent, “We’ve got flower weaving in here. You can create baskets or crowns if you like. The only requirement is that you share a little about yourself as we weave.”

It was a tempting idea, but he wasn't so sure...Lance thought for a moment and the Olkari earnestly waited for his response....Lance had already made a cup…eh, why not?

“You’ve got yourself a weaver, Ma’am!”

Inside the tent was were a circle in the center of about 4 or five Olkari weaving various things from different kinds of flowers. There were young ones making little bracelets and older Olkari weaving full on baskets. She looked up and gave a warm smile.

“Welcome. Grab yourself some flowers. What would you like to make?”

Lance looked at the different projects people were weaving and laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head, “I’ll start small with a bracelet if you don’t mind.”

“Take some flowers and sit in the circle then, friend.” The older Olkari said with a smile. “I’ll teach you what you need to know, and you can share your stories with us.”

Lance gathered about an armful of flowers and headed toward the circle, sitting down, carefully setting his cup aside so it wouldn't break. Then he organized his flowers, “Stories? What kind?”

The youngest Olkari giggled, “About your life silly! You weave your stories with the flowers, that way whatever weighs on your heart is lifted, and your family is even closer to you.”

“Ah. Okay…well, where should I start?” Lance began to ramble as the Olkari taught him the art of flower weaving, and Lance gave stories and listened to them.

In the end he made two bracelets and was working on finishing a crown.

“-And now I’m here with Voltron, and Pa and the rest of the crew are back on earth. It’s kinda a bummer but I’ll get back eventually and explain it to them. I’m just worried my Mom will kill me before I can explain.”

The elder hummed, weaving more flowers into her basket her frail fingers not allowing their age to effect her craft, “I’m sure once you tell her all you’ve done for the universe she’ll welcome you with open arms. Do not be afraid Lance, your mother loves you, and as I’ve been a mother many times…I speak from experience.”

Lance chuckled, weaving the last flower into the crown. Pidge burst into the tent. “There you are Lance! The princess asked for all the Paladins to gather at the uh…feast? There’s gonna be a bonfire and a bunch of dancing, maybe a couple ‘awards’ being passed out or whatever.” Pidge froze, and pushed up their glasses. “Wait a minute? Are you weaving FLOWER CROWNS?”

Lance chuckled and tied off the last flower and plopped the crown onto Pidge’s head. “What Pidge, do you not believe in my skill? I for one knew the outcome was never in doubt.”

Pidge was frozen, like their brain had stopped working for a minute. Lance took this chance to make a speedy exit but was quickly pursued by Pidge with a: “Hey Lance!! You left your…dragon cup.” Lance winced and turned around with a grin, hand out and waiting for the cup.

“Why thank you good ol’ buddy ol’ pal! I don’t know what I would’ve done without it!”

Pidge hummed narrowed their eyes in suspicion and they bore into Lance’s back, just play it off Lance. Just Play it off.

**Author's Note:**

> So was it worth it? I hope it was, I really like the idea of Lance being good with his hands in crafting, as well as Hunk. Also, to some readers, I hope I've pleased you with the little nods to previous comments :) 
> 
> What was your favorite part? Your least favorite part? Are you looking forward to seeing more? Is there a grammar mistake that's annoying you to pieces? Comment down below or leave me a Kudos! See you later Darlings!


End file.
